


A bit of R&R

by Agent_Smith, JesiJess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 18:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Smith/pseuds/Agent_Smith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: You notice Siebren is over worked so you offer to help out.





	A bit of R&R

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one off we worked on together. Enjoy!

He was working on his project, muttering and grunting to himself. You saw the sweat dripping off his chin. You couldn’t believe he was still wearing all those clothes in this heat. It has been 36° the whole week and yet he stands here with a turtleneck and coat. You on the other hand had just shorts and a loose shirt on nothing special in your eyes. When you knocked on the door frame he jumped and cursed ‘’verdorie’’. The door was open so the knocking was not necessary but you had been standing there for a while now not knowing what to do. You did not want to disturb the hard working professor but you also had to stop staring at him so the knocking was to pull you back in reality.

Siebren got up from his desk, “Hello, I was not expecting you until-” Noticing the time, “Nevermind. I am glad you came.” He motioned you to come closer, “The project is coming along well, but..” He looked back to his work but you could see some frustration in his expression.

“But?” You stood next to him now, looking over the work laid about on his desk.

“There is something missing, I’m just not sure.” He put his hand to his chin and started to mutter again as he let himself get lost in thought. You lightly tap his shoulder, “Maybe taking a break can help you get a new look. What do you say?” 

Siebren glanced between you and the work, then agreed, “Alright, how about something to drink?”  
  
You nodded, “Sure. Also aren’t you hot?” The both of you began to walk towards the break room.

Sigma looked to you confused, “What do you mean?” Sweat still visible on him. 

“Well It’s 36° out right now and you are covered as if it’s snowing out.” 

Siebren looked down at himself, “Well it wasn’t that hot this morning, I must have lost track of the time. Give me a moment and I’ll go change.”  
  
You noticed there was an empty room right next to you both and feeling a bit adventurous you grabbed Siebren by the coat and pulled him towards the room. 

“What are you doing?” Siebren was surprised but was not stopping you. 

“We have to get you out of those clothes immediately!”  
“Excuseer mij-” Before he could say anymore you pulled him quickly into the room and closed the door, now alone in what looked like a room for storage or at least things that didn’t have a place anywhere else. You had not let go of his coat and pulled him further into the room until you were sure even if someone walked in you both could not be seen. You then began to push his coat off, “Let’s help you cool off.” 

Even if you could not see it, you could hear in his voice he was flustered, “I don’t think this will.” 

“You trust me don’t you?” You said softly, laying the coat aside before pushing him to sit down. 

“I do.” His hands reach for your hips but you pushed them away. 

“Let me do the work for you, just relax.” You grabbed the bottom of his turtleneck and pulled up, “Take your mind off of work for a bit.” 

“My mind is far from it now.”

You smile as you run your hands along his now exposed chest, humming quietly, you move slowly and lean forward, giving a small kiss. You can feel his breathing started to get heavier with each move you make. You move your hands up and pull the turtle neck more, “Let’s get this off.”

Siebren moves his arms up so you can remove the turtle neck when his face is exposed again you surprise him with a kiss, throwing the turtle neck aside. He moves his hands on you again, as if he can not wait anymore. He pulls you closer and deepens the kiss, making sure you can not go. 

You can’t help but let out a small laugh, “Won’t this just make your more warm?”

“I don’t mind if it’s like this.” He moves his hands under your shirt and long your skin, mimicking how you did before. You let out a sigh of pleasure as you push yourself against him more. 

Siebren moves his lips down along your jaw and to your neck, then your shoulder, pushing your clothes before leaning back and removing your shirt as well. You are now on his lap straddling him, you can feel his bulge pressing against you. 

He puts his hands on your thighs, pressing lightly but making sure to keep you close. You continue to explore his body with your own hands, enjoying the way he moves and reacts under your touch. 

He starts to push and pull your hips to make you move, helping you began to rub against him, only making his erection press harder against you. He lets out a deep moan, gripping onto your hips as he buries his face into your neck, his breathing heavy. 

You wrap your arms around him, quickening the pace against his body. It wasn’t enough, you wanted more, and it seemed he did too.  
  
Before you can react, Siebren hold you up before moving you both around to where he is now on top looking down at you, “Adembenemend…” Leaning in to kiss you. You let out a moan as you can feel him press his member against you. 

You breath out, “Please, don’t stop.”  
He moves his hand down and unzipped his pants, moving his hand to you and pulling your pants down before leaning close to you. You could feel his member begin to push inside of you, making you grip tight to him from the sensation. Siebren begins to slowly thrust into you, with each thrust getting faster.

You move your hand through his hair and you move your lips together, kissing deeply. With each deeper thrust, you feel your pleasure rising, letting out small moans.

You softly say his name, “Siebren.” 

He let out a deep grunt, quickened his pace as he buries his face into your chest before tightening his body. You hold him tight as he releases himself into you, keeping tense until he starts to relax. 

You hold Siebren close, both staying like that for a few moments without a word, just taking in the moment.

He pulls himself out of you and leans back, looking down at you with a flustered but warm smile. You put your hands on each side of his face, “Feeling a bit more relaxed now?”

Siebren chuckles, “I don’t know if relaxed is the correct word; definitely better.” 

You both get up and clean off and get dressed before slowly heading back out the room, you stretching your arms up, “Now I think I can use some coffee.”

Sierben leans over and gives you a small kiss on your cheek, “How about lunch instead?”

You give him a big smile, “Food is a way better idea.”

Sibren smiles back as you both head off to enjoy a nice lunch together.

* * *

Art by @Agent_Smith


End file.
